


Professor Layton and the Impossible Puzzle

by La_Emmy_Ollandese



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Deliberate spelling mistakes, Francophobe, Gen, I am so sorry, Joke about Lady Di, Snails and other disgusting foods, This is why you shouldn't let bored family members on your laptop, bad language, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Emmy_Ollandese/pseuds/La_Emmy_Ollandese
Summary: After Professor Layton is asked to help in the investigation of a murder case he will find that not all puzzles are as easy to solve as he thought.As a result he, Luke and Emmy end up across the English Channel. In an adventure full of stinking blue cheese, snails and filthy Frenchmen the professor attempts to restore his reputation as London's best puzzlesolver.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Professor Layton and the Impossible Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Professor Layton franchise or any of its characters and settings. Those rights belong to Level-5.
> 
> Last summer my brother was terribly bored so I told him to write a silly story. This is the unfortunate result.  
> As the original version was written in Dutch with some charming spelling mistakes I tried to keep those in as much as possible. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this silly little shitpost. Chapters may be added later.

On a sunny day Layton was sitting in his office when suddenly his assistant came in. “Layton, inspecter Chelmy is working on a murder case.”   
Layton stepped into the Layton-mobile to fetch luke who was addicted to Minecraft on his pc.  
“come Luke there is a case for us” called Layton and luke started to wrtithe and had to be dragged along under Leton’s arm. Bardon was waiting for them at the crime-scene. He said, “you are only allowed to pass if you solve this puzzle. Layton knew how to handle this, he bribed Barton with the promise that he would take of his hat. That was something Barton couldn’t refuse. What followed was that apart from a complete year of playboys falling from under his hat a huge mohawk appeared on Layton’s head. Barton was so stunned by this that they could walk through. Within the house they came across Chelmey who was investigating the corpse of a plumber.   
“Welll Layton said Chemly, how do I know you are the real deal? There are so many imitation Laytons’   
This question was followed by a puzzle. It was not just a puzzle it was a maize puzzle in which you had to find the longest possible root. Layton did a guess and the answer was wrong.  
“I can see you are not the real Layton” 

“But I am the real Layton”, Stammered the professor.   
“Hrmpf, that is what they all say”  
Deeply in mourning Layton and co went home. There he lay on his bed with an icepack on his head.   
Next day the assistant picked up the paper from the doormat. ‘Layton cannot solve every puzzle’ read the front page. Suddenly all phones started to ring. Luke came running down with about 20 telephone receivers in his hand.   
“Professah, I got all kind of people fron Schotlandyard and clietnts with complaints about you” this was followed by all kinds of cancellations of appointments. Layton crumbled the paper in agony and started biting his hat in despair. There was only one thing he could do.   
He grabbed his assistent and Luke, stepped in the Layton mobile and sped away.   
“Were are we going? “ asked the assistant and Luke unison.   
“We are going to France and I change my name to Lautrec.”  
It was an excellent idea.But they had barely crossed the Channel when the thing happened that Laton had been afraid of. Out of the blue a whole procession of cars fulled to the brim with paparazzi appeared on the road. 

“Godpuzzledammit” shouted Layton and he stepped on the gas.   
To make matters worse some paparazzo’s jumped from behind the backseat. Shit, thought Layton, not realising that the paparazzi was meant for the lady in the car in front of them. He crashed into the car and the whole mess birst out into flames. Covered in fleshwounds and bruises they emerged from the wreckage. 

“Quickly, we have to get away before the other cars come out of the tunnel, in that way those guys from behind the backseat will be blamed.”  
Layton didn’t have to say that twice and they quickly darted off.   
They ended up in front of a French restaurant. In that restaurant the most disgusting dishes were served like cow’s tongue, cheese with maggots, frog legs, snails and foie gras.   
When the asistent and Luke started munching down camembert and other stinking cheeses Layton thought, there is countless of frogs and snails outside. What if I start my own restaurant?   
It turned out tha the restaurant wasn’t doing good business and months later it went bankrupt.   
one day a group of filthy Frenchmen were eating slugs as usual. They ordered another portion which was served by the assistant. One of the Frenchmen exclaimed: “hon, hon , hon what a délicious frog lèèèègs!” This gave Layton, who was depressed in the kitchen with a chef’s hat over his tophat, an idea. He could rent his assistant to the filthy frenchmen.   
He lead Emmy and the Frenchmen to a dark back room, he shoved her in and the Frenchmen immediately jumped on her. 

“Help!” she shouted but Layton closed the door behind her and ignored her.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I enjoyed the fact that for some reason the death of Lady Di and the existence of Minecraft take place in the same year in this fic.
> 
> Part of the drown out Paedo-fics 2020 campaign.


End file.
